MrSirRaven
Blake, also knowna s Mapache on YouTube, a YouTube commentator, in which he commentates over othoer videos on YouTube. He also has another channel, called Mapache, (spanish for raccoon), in which he does Let's Plays. He had a previouis Let's Play channel called NeonFoxLetsPlays, and one before that called NeonFoxInColour, and a another channel sometime ago called TheSoundNeonFox, which was meant for his music stuff, because he is a musician, but was shutdown sometime after that. Back when he first came on YouTube he was known as Skulk, which was the name of a solo music project that he was working on, but for whatever reason he hasn't been known as that for several years. Good Friends on YouTube #Youngbloodfantasy91 #TOGProfessor #Scarlet Otaku #realmwarsii #nesmario123 #Derterifii #Kayden Marx #MacboyReducx #Agan Naga #SkiHound #MasterTP10 #Evan Yeagy #The Masked Starmaker #Rion "Rhino" Mills #AzumangaDiohFan101 #HalfBoiledHero #larry mycinoge #Super Epic Clay #dirtbikeredden #duke86fan #Akriloth2150 #Bangamone #Ricky Ray #Zerarick #galeforce3192 #Ponder Sprocket #TheNationofJohnnyK #Blazin'rants&commentaries History NeonFoxInColour Back in 2009 Blake was majorly into skateboarding with his friends, but he ended up breaking his arm. Due to this he couldn't go skateboarding anymore, so he had to stay inside, and that's when he found out about Let's Playing from popular let's players like NintendoCapriSun, Chuggaconroy, as well as a few others. This caused him to record a few videos of Sonic Heroes with a video camera, which he never liked because of how shitty the visual quality was, plus the gameplay sucked too, due to his arm being broken. After his arm healed up he decided to start let's playing fully, using his camera in a much better and a much bigger way. Over the years he has been known as a more obscure let's player, but those who were his fans knew him for having some of the best visual quality with camera let's plays. Later that year, after he created NeonFoxLetsPlays, someone who didn't like his content hacked his original channel and deleted it, so none of his original videos can be found anymore; thankfully he had the new channel already, so most of his fans could still watch his videos right away. NeonFoxLetsPlays On January 9, 2010, Blake created a new Let's Play channel called NeonFoxLetsPlays. His reasoning for this was because he wanted to improve his let's plays with editing, still using his camera. He still wanted to continue let's plays on his original channel at the time, but after it was hacked and deleted he had no choice but to turn NeonFoxLetsPlays into his primary and only let's play channel. Over the years he obtained a fair following on NeonFoxLetsPlays, but the channel was discontinued on January 2, 2015, in which he created a new channel for hopefully even better Let's Plays, called Mapache, and stopped posting videos on NeonFoxLetsPlays; however, all of the videos that he posted on NeonFoxLetsPlays are still available to watch, because he never deleted any of them or deleted the channel as a whole. Mapache Blake created his Mapache channel with the intention of making even better let's plays than he had ever made before. The only notable change is the fact that, this time, he uses a direct capture setup to record his let's plays instead of the camera that he had used for the six years prior to the creation of this channel; the only other time he used a direct capture setup was with in an update video on NeonFoxLetsPlays in which he played Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, after he completed the let's play of that game already. MrSirRaven On December 11, 2011, Blake created a new channel, called MrSirRaven, which is currently his most subscribed ACTIVE channel, which was him trying to get into the YouTube commentary community; he also does rants and YouTube Poops on this channel. Throughout 2012 and onward he has become a well known figure in the commentary community, and is even a member of of Bunch of Pseudo Intellectual, or BOP, the most well known commentary group on YouTube. TheSoundNeonFox TheSoundNeonFox was a short lived channel that Blake created in the past, which he was going to use to host his music related content, because he's a musician. After posting like 1 or 2 videos on the channel, however, he ended up deleting the channel for whatever reason. Videos NeonFoxInColour Due to his channel being deleted, the total list of let's plays that he did on his original channel are currently unknown. NeonFoxLetsPlays #Let's Play Sly Cooper and the Thievieus Raccoonus #Let's Play Ty the Tasmanian Tiger #Let's Play Paper Mario #Let's Play Jak and Daxter and the Precursor Legacy #Let's Play Sly 2: Band of Thieves #Let's Play Spyro the Dragon #Let's Play Pokemon Kanto(Leaf Green/Fire Red) #Let's Play The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time #Let's Play Pikmin #Let's Play Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves #Let's Play The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask #Let's Play Earthbound #Let's Play Sonic Colours #Let's Play Ookami #Let's Play The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker #Let's Play Sonic R #Let's Play Sonic Chaos #Let's Play Sonic Heroes #Let's Play Tails' Skypatrol #Let's Play Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time #Let's Play The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Co-Op(incomplete) Mapache MrSirRaven #Commentaries #excerpts(one shot commentaries) #Human Behavior Rants(rants with Youngbloodfantasy91) #YouTube Poops TheSoundNeonFox The only known video that was on this channel was Blake's grandfather doing a piano cover of some song. Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Mexican YouTubers Category:Icelantic YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians